


Self-insert style: Voyeurism no Jutsu!

by Flossie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hair Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Some Plot, Voyeurism, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flossie/pseuds/Flossie
Summary: I watch you give Tobirama a bj. That's literally it. Oh wait also im in LOVE with you. And it's hot, I promise.Chapter 1 is the version with "y/n" and Chapter 2 is the version with a placeholder name stuck in there for yall non-y/n fuckers. Enjoy!





	1. y/n version

It was getting dark. I sipped my tea and nervously flipped the pages Ama-no-Iwato menu back and forth, trying to think about deciding between okonomiyaki and a tofu don and trying not to think about where the fuck y/n was. It’s not exactly dangerous out there, but Konoha’s riding out the tail end of a world war and y/n’s married to the newly-instated second Hokage. And y/n and I, we’re not kunoichi. We both grew up in this valley, before lord first Hokage and his creepy boyfriend barged in and demanded our land from us. They wanted to create some kind of Shinobi Utopia, and part of that involved kicking our families out. They would’ve gotten away with it too, if it weren’t for y/n’s stunning good looks and smart tongue. Y/n met Tobirama at our little town’s library; he was researching the area and she was flirting with the boy who reshelved the scrolls. The way she tells it, he bumped into her on the way out and dropped his scrolls, so she helped him pick them up and it was love at first sight. Now, anyone who has met Tobirama for a second knows that he doesn’t just “bump into” people, so I think she must have tripped him. Either way, they fell in love and Tobirama convinced his brother that they should build out from our settlement instead of replacing it. Look, yeah, I’m jealous that she fell in love with Tobirama in a snap second when she hasn’t even….  _ looked _ at me that way ever in all the 32 years we’ve known each other. But whatever. It’s better to have a home than a girlfriend, I guess.

“Ahem.”

A waiter, standing over me, impatiently taps my menu, bringing me back to reality.

“Miss,” he asks, his voice straining to cover up hostility, “you’ve been sitting here for an hour. We have other patrons we need to seat, so are you going to order, or not.”

An hour? Fuck! Now I really  _ was _ worried for her. She wouldn’t just stand me up. I left a couple ryo on the table for the waiter just to spite him, and headed over to the Senju complex to see if she had just… forgotten about dinner or something. 

 

Mito, lord first’s widow, answered the door at the Senju complex and told me she hadn’t seen y/n since the early afternoon. I thanked her and left, but inside I was starting to panic. I paced through the dark Konoha streets aimlessly. Every alley and closed-up shopfront seemed to be hiding something malicious. What if enemy spies had captured y/n and planned to use her for ransom? What if, on account of growing unrest in the Uchiha contingent, she had been assassinated? I couldn’t let these thoughts keep racing. I had to do something.

 

I had to tell Tobirama. He’d know what to do! Or he’d know where she was. Either way, I set my course for the capitol building. 

 

⋺⋲ 

 

I knocked on the door to the Hokage’s office.

“Lord Second? It’s me, Flossie.”

I heard silence, some shuffling of papers. Maybe he didn’t hear me. I knocked louder.

“Lord Second? I’m a friend of your wife, do you—”

I could swear I heard voices coming from the office, so I shut up to listen. It sounded like Tobirama was arguing with someone, in whispers. With awkwardly long pauses in between. I couldn’t make out the words that were being said, but it sounded like a woman was making a request of him, and he was turning it down. Then they would be silent for a few beats, and she would ask again. The energy was weird. I decided to leave, maybe Tobirama was meeting with an envoy from another villag—

“Miss Flossie? Please,” called a voice, definitely Tobirama’s, from inside the office. He continued, “Let yourself in. The door is unlocked.”

I pushed open the heavy door, emblazoned with the kanji for fire in honor of our county’s namesake element. And… I just saw Tobirama, wearing his red and white robes, sitting at his desk. He was alone. I stepped into the big room, decorated sparsely with a couple of Hashirama’s old bonsais and a banner for each ninja clan represented in the village: Senju, Uzumaki, Uchiha, Shimura, and Sarutobi. Tobirama’s desk was neat, sporting only a few small stacks of paper all impeccably sorted and filed. There was the remains of a bento on the table as well, which I assumed was left over from lunch. His cheeks were red and there was something off about his vision. Like when he looked at me he wasn’t quite… looking at me. I wondered if he’d been drinking. Maybe he hadn’t been arguing with anyone after all. Well, he was alone, it must be my imagination. 

“Lord Second, I know this might sound stupid. But I was supposed to meet your wife for dinner tonight, and she didn’t show, and she hasn’t been home all day, and I’m just worried… do you know where she is?”

Tobirama looked like he was fighting to concentrate on my words. He kept looking sort of at me but sort of not, as if he was very focused on the patch of air a foot in front of my face. He took a deliberate breath. “I’m sorry, Miss Flossie, but I haven’t seen her—” he inhaled sharply then let it out through his nose, bit by bit, his eyes blinking and his chin twitching just slightly—“since this morning,” he finished. 

I frowned. “Have you been drinking, Tobirama?” I stepped closer to his desk and demanded, “Where’s y/n?”

Tobirama opened his mouth to respond, but before any sound came out, y/n’s head popped up from under Tobirama’s desk. What? I rubbed my eyes and looked again. It was my best friend y/n all right. Her wild blonde hair was loose around her shoulders, glistening in the candlelight. Her face was glistening too, slick and wet and…  _ oh _ . She was wearing, fuck, nothing but a deep blue  _ happi  _ that was way too large, tied loosely around her slim waist with a yellow sash. In short, Tobirama’s shirt. 

I must have stood there for hours just gaping and moving my mouth open and closed like a fish. So here’s the leader of my village, blushing a little and definitely pantsless, and here was the girl of my dreams, covered in her own spit and wearing his clothes. My body felt like radio static, my mind was absolutely blank. Then, suddenly, I blurted out: “Can I see it?”

y/n smirked and dramatically rested her hand on something—from Tobirama’s sharp gasp, it must have been his cock. “No,” she teased, “that’s for me only.”

Tobirama was flushing for real now. I needed to know what she was doing to him. I don’t know what drew me to it, but I needed to—

“Come watch!” y/n invited, waving me over way too casually. She beamed, that vibrant smile that I could never refuse. 

I could only barely form the word “yeah” as I wandered further into the Hokage office. I found a spot on the floor not so close to y/n and Tobirama that I would disturb them, but close enough that I could clearly hear and see—and smell—the absolute spectacle I was about to witness. I sat down neatly and quietly, ready to do as I was told. 

Tobirama sputtered. “y/n, you really can’t just invite your friend in here,” he said softly, but with authority. 

But y/n just responded with a coy smile. She held his cock, which I could now see was thick and beautifully shaped, totally hard and subtly veiny, in her hand. Brought it up to her mouth slowly, deliberately, and licked the head with the flat of her tongue. Keeping it close so that her lips just brushed it as she spoke, she asked her husband, “are you sure about that? I think it’s a fantastic idea.”

I watched the wave of feeling wash over Tobirama’s face. He seemed to be fighting with himself, almost vibrating with chakra. “Why?” he asked, “would I agree to something so distasteful?”

y/n pouted. I couldn’t believe the power play she was pulling on the second Hokage himself. The patience and finesse on her part were admirable. “Baby, you know I’ve always wanted to try being watched,” she whined and slid her thumb along the slick head of his penis. 

Tobirama frowned. 

y/n sighed, as if she was giving in. “I promise I’ll make it worth it to you,” she intoned and took his dick back in her mouth, loosely at first. I couldn’t see quite what she was doing, but I imagined that she’d be massaging the underside with her tongue as she took it, only as deep as the back of her throat. 

Half-sheathed in his wife like that, Tobirama all but squeaked. I could see his whole body trembling. “Oh, my love, you’re too good,” he breathed. “Too beautiful… too wet…”

y/n hummed in acknowledgement and sucked on him a little, her cheeks caving in. 

Tobirama closed his eyes. His voice wasn’t steady anymore. “It’s fine, she can stay,” he barely managed, before taking a sharp breath in and grabbing a handful of his wife’s blonde hair. 

She sighed into him, I could hear the gentle sound vibrate through her body. Leaned forward, taking more of him, more of him, until she started to whimper. 

He loosened his grip on her hair and rubbed her forehead with his thumb. Crooned, “You’re doing well, gorgeous. Now relax your throat for mme—”

It seemed like he couldn’t keep it together at the end there, as his knees shook and his words dissolved into a slur. y/n was reacting well to the praise, though, and leaned even deeper into him, until her lips hit the neat patch of silver hair above his cock. Tobirama mumbled out a weak “good girl” as y/n slid her head back and forth, taking him deep in her throat. I felt my heartbeat quicken as I watched his eyes roll back into his head and his jaw hang ajar and heavy breaths rippled through his chest, voiced just slightly as the last bit of air left him. The soft sounds of Tobirama’s voiced breaths and y/n’s choking and the swishing of her clothes as she moved were enough to send me over the edge, but this wasn’t my scene. I sat hard on my heel and tried to calm myself, but I didn’t want to look away either. 

I scanned down Tobirama’s chest, suddenly regretting the loose white Hokage robe he was wearing. Looked at how tenderly his hand still curled through y/n’s hair, looked down further and was pleasantly surprised to notice, for the first time, her ass peeking out from under the shirt. She was wearing, from the looks of it, lacy red underwear. Her feet were bare, coated on the bottom with a thin layer of dust. I sat harder into my heel. She was so beautiful, more beautiful than I even remembered, and I had just seen her yesterday. 

I looked up to see her moving her head back, gently coughing Tobirama’s cock out of her throat. She held the shaft in her right hand and draped her left arm over his leg so she could lean on him. Preemptively, Tobirama muttered “oh, very very good.”

And then y/n went  _ in _ , stroking his cock with her hand and her mouth, covering every inch of it, quick and rhythmic. Tobirama scooped up her hair and held it back for her, giving it a gentle tug when he wanted her to take him deeper. I watched his breaths grow shallower, watched his face start to flush, his hand start to clench around y/n’s hair. 

And I swear to god, she winked at me. I don’t know if she actually did, or if I was just absolutely horny and imagining things, but I think she looked over at me, cheeks hollow and lips literally dripping with spit, and fucking winked at me. And right when she winked at me, as if just on cue, Tobirama murmured “You delicious woman… y/n… I’m gonna—”

And, yeah, he did. I couldn’t believe how she took it like a champ, still working his cock all the way until he started to go limp in her hands. When his breathing slowed and he slumped back in his chair, y/n stood up, gently moved his robe down to cover his crotch, and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. There wasn’t a drop of cum on her face, she’d swallowed every last bit of it. She kissed Tobirama’s lips and then walked over to me, all 5’5” and fit and glistening. She leaned over me, and I could smell spit and cum on her lips and sweat in her hair. I could see her pert tits through the wide neck of her  _ happi _ too, but I tried not to look. Tried to meet her eyes instead. She hooked a single finger under my chin and lifted my head up to meet hers. To my absolute surprise, she kissed me on the lips, slowly at first, then opening my mouth just a little, just enough so I could taste the remnants of Tobirama in her mouth, then closed her lips and pulled away with a smirk, leaving me gaping. My heart was beating so hard it was the only thing I could hear. 

“Flossie, get out of here!” y/n laughed and shooed me away. I blinked at her. She waved her hand again, looked confused why I hadn’t just gotten up off my ass and left already. “Please? Go?” she insisted, “My husband and I have some business we need to attend to, alone?”

I mean, I could barely move. I definitely couldn’t think or speak or feel any fucking part of my body. But as if in a trance, I obeyed her, collected myself up off the ground and walked out of the Hokage office. As I crossed the threshold of the office, she called out, in a singsong voice, “That was fun! We should do it again!” And then the door fell shut behind me. 

  
  



	2. Named version

It was getting dark. I sipped my tea and nervously flipped the pages Ama-no-Iwato menu back and forth, trying to think about deciding between okonomiyaki and a tofu don and trying not to think about where the fuck Tasha was. It’s not exactly dangerous out there, but Konoha’s riding out the tail end of a world war and Tasha’s married to the newly-instated second Hokage. And Tasha and I, we’re not kunoichi. We both grew up in this valley, before lord first Hokage and his creepy boyfriend barged in and demanded our land from us. They wanted to create some kind of Shinobi Utopia, and part of that involved kicking our families out. They would’ve gotten away with it too, if it weren’t for Natasha Zoldyk’s stunning good looks and smart tongue. Tasha met Tobirama at our little town’s library; he was researching the area and she was flirting with the boy who reshelved the scrolls. The way she tells it, he bumped into her on the way out and dropped his scrolls, so she helped him pick them up and it was love at first sight. Now, anyone who has met Tobirama for a second knows that he doesn’t just “bump into” people, so I think she must have tripped him. Either way, they fell in love and Tobirama convinced his brother that they should build out from our settlement instead of replacing it. Look, yeah, I’m jealous that she fell in love with Tobirama in a snap second when she hasn’t even….  _ looked _ at me that way ever in all the 32 years we’ve known each other. But whatever. It’s better to have a home than a girlfriend, I guess. 

“Ahem.”

A waiter, standing over me, impatiently taps my menu, bringing me back to reality.

“Miss,” he asks, his voice straining to cover up hostility, “you’ve been sitting here for an hour. We have other patrons we need to seat, so are you going to order, or not.”

An hour? Fuck! Now I really  _ was _ worried for her. She wouldn’t just stand me up. I left a couple ryo on the table for the waiter just to spite him, and headed over to the Senju complex to see if she had just… forgotten about dinner or something. 

 

Mito, lord first’s widow, answered the door at the Senju complex and told me she hadn’t seen Tasha since the early afternoon. I thanked her and left, but inside I was starting to panic. I paced through the dark Konoha streets aimlessly. Every alley and closed-up shopfront seemed to be hiding something malicious. What if enemy spies had captured Tasha and planned to use her for ransom? What if, on account of growing unrest in the Uchiha contingent, she had been assassinated? I couldn’t let these thoughts keep racing. I had to do something.

 

I had to tell Tobirama. He’d know what to do! Or he’d know where she was. Either way, I set my course for the capitol building. 

 

⋺⋲ 

 

I knocked on the door to the Hokage’s office.

“Lord Second? It’s me, Flossie.”

I heard silence, some shuffling of papers. Maybe he didn’t hear me. I knocked louder.

“Lord Second? I’m a friend of your wife, do you—”

I could swear I heard voices coming from the office, so I shut up to listen. It sounded like Tobirama was arguing with someone, in whispers. With awkwardly long pauses in between. I couldn’t make out the words that were being said, but it sounded like a woman was making a request of him, and he was turning it down. Then they would be silent for a few beats, and she would ask again. The energy was weird. I decided to leave, maybe Tobirama was meeting with an envoy from another villag—

“Miss Flossie? Please,” called a voice, definitely Tobirama’s, from inside the office. He continued, “Let yourself in. The door is unlocked.”

I pushed open the heavy door, emblazoned with the kanji for fire in honor of our county’s namesake element. And… I just saw Tobirama, wearing his red and white robes, sitting at his desk. He was alone. I stepped into the big room, decorated sparsely with a couple of Hashirama’s old bonsais and a banner for each ninja clan represented in the village: Senju, Uzumaki, Uchiha, Shimura, and Sarutobi. Tobirama’s desk was neat, sporting only a few small stacks of paper all impeccably sorted and filed. There was the remains of a bento on the table as well, which I assumed was left over from lunch. His cheeks were red and there was something off about his vision. Like when he looked at me he wasn’t quite… looking at me. I wondered if he’d been drinking. Maybe he hadn’t been arguing with anyone after all. Well, he was alone, it must be my imagination. 

“Lord Second, I know this might sound stupid. But I was supposed to meet your wife for dinner tonight, and she didn’t show, and she hasn’t been home all day, and I’m just worried… do you know where she is?”

Tobirama looked like he was fighting to concentrate on my words. He kept looking sort of at me but sort of not, as if he was very focused on the patch of air a foot in front of my face. He took a deliberate breath. “I’m sorry, Miss Flossie, but I haven’t seen her—” he inhaled sharply then let it out through his nose, bit by bit, his eyes blinking and his chin twitching just slightly—“since this morning,” he finished. 

I frowned. “Have you been drinking, Tobirama?” I stepped closer to his desk and demanded, “Where’s Tasha?”

Tobirama opened his mouth to respond, but before any sound came out, Tasha’s head popped up from under Tobirama’s desk. What? I rubbed my eyes and looked again. It was my best friend Tasha all right. Her wild blonde hair was loose around her shoulders, glistening in the candlelight. Her face was glistening too, slick and wet and…  _ oh _ . She was wearing, fuck, nothing but a deep blue  _ happi  _ that was way too large, tied loosely around her slim waist with a yellow sash. In short, Tobirama’s shirt. 

I must have stood there for hours just gaping and moving my mouth open and closed like a fish. So here’s the leader of my village, blushing a little and definitely pantsless, and here was the girl of my dreams, covered in her own spit and wearing his clothes. My body felt like radio static, my mind was absolutely blank. Then, suddenly, I blurted out: “Can I see it?”

Tasha smirked and dramatically rested her hand on something—from Tobirama’s sharp gasp, it must have been his cock. “No,” she teased, “that’s for me only.”

Tobirama was flushing for real now. I needed to know what she was doing to him. I don’t know what drew me to it, but I needed to—

“Come watch!” Tasha invited, waving me over way too casually. She beamed, that vibrant smile that I could never refuse. 

I could only barely form the word “yeah” as I wandered further into the Hokage office. I found a spot on the floor not so close to Tasha and Tobirama that I would disturb them, but close enough that I could clearly hear and see—and smell—the absolute spectacle I was about to witness. I sat down neatly and quietly, ready to do as I was told. 

Tobirama sputtered. “Tasha, you really can’t just invite your friend in here,” he said softly, but with authority. 

But Tasha just responded with a coy smile. She held his cock, which I could now see was thick and beautifully shaped, totally hard and subtly veiny, in her hand. Brought it up to her mouth slowly, deliberately, and licked the head with the flat of her tongue. Keeping it close so that her lips just brushed it as she spoke, she asked her husband, “are you sure about that? I think it’s a fantastic idea.”

I watched the wave of feeling wash over Tobirama’s face. He seemed to be fighting with himself, almost vibrating with chakra. “Why?” he asked, “would I agree to something so distasteful?”

Tasha pouted. I couldn’t believe the power play she was pulling on the second Hokage himself. The patience and finesse on her part were admirable. “Baby, you know I’ve always wanted to try being watched,” she whined and slid her thumb along the slick head of his penis. 

Tobirama frowned. 

Tasha sighed, as if she was giving in. “I promise I’ll make it worth it to you,” she intoned and took his dick back in her mouth, loosely at first. I couldn’t see quite what she was doing, but I imagined that she’d be massaging the underside with her tongue as she took it, only as deep as the back of her throat. 

Half-sheathed in his wife like that, Tobirama all but squeaked. I could see his whole body trembling. “Oh, my love, you’re too good,” he breathed. “Too beautiful… too wet…”

Tasha hummed in acknowledgement and sucked on him a little, her cheeks caving in. 

Tobirama closed his eyes. His voice wasn’t steady anymore. “It’s fine, she can stay,” he barely managed, before taking a sharp breath in and grabbing a handful of his wife’s blonde hair. 

She sighed into him, I could hear the gentle sound vibrate through her body. Leaned forward, taking more of him, more of him, until she started to whimper. 

He loosened his grip on her hair and rubbed her forehead with his thumb. Crooned, “You’re doing well, gorgeous. Now relax your throat for mme—”

It seemed like he couldn’t keep it together at the end there, as his knees shook and his words dissolved into a slur. Tasha was reacting well to the praise, though, and leaned even deeper into him, until her lips hit the neat patch of silver hair above his cock. Tobirama mumbled out a weak “good girl” as Tasha slid her head back and forth, taking him deep in her throat. I felt my heartbeat quicken as I watched his eyes roll back into his head and his jaw hang ajar and heavy breaths rippled through his chest, voiced just slightly as the last bit of air left him. The soft sounds of Tobirama’s voiced breaths and Tasha’s choking and the swishing of her clothes as she moved were enough to send me over the edge, but this wasn’t my scene. I sat hard on my heel and tried to calm myself, but I didn’t want to look away either. 

I scanned down Tobirama’s chest, suddenly regretting the loose white Hokage robe he was wearing. Looked at how tenderly his hand still curled through Tasha’s hair, looked down further and was pleasantly surprised to notice, for the first time, her ass peeking out from under the shirt. She was wearing, from the looks of it, lacy red underwear. Her feet were bare, coated on the bottom with a thin layer of dust. I sat harder into my heel. She was so beautiful, more beautiful than I even remembered, and I had just seen her yesterday. 

I looked up to see her moving her head back, gently coughing Tobirama’s cock out of her throat. She held the shaft in her right hand and draped her left arm over his leg so she could lean on him. Preemptively, Tobirama muttered “oh, very very good.”

And then Tasha went  _ in _ , stroking his cock with her hand and her mouth, covering every inch of it, quick and rhythmic. Tobirama scooped up her hair and held it back for her, giving it a gentle tug when he wanted her to take him deeper. I watched his breaths grow shallower, watched his face start to flush, his hand start to clench around Tasha’s hair. 

And I swear to god, she winked at me. I don’t know if she actually did, or if I was just absolutely horny and imagining things, but I think she looked over at me, cheeks hollow and lips literally dripping with spit, and fucking winked at me. And right when she winked at me, as if just on cue, Tobirama murmured “You delicious woman… Natasha… I’m gonna—”

And, yeah, he did. I couldn’t believe how she took it like a champ, still working his cock all the way until he started to go limp in her hands. When his breathing slowed and he slumped back in his chair, Tasha stood up, gently moved his robe down to cover his crotch, and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. There wasn’t a drop of cum on her face, she’d swallowed every last bit of it. She kissed Tobirama’s lips and then walked over to me, all 5’5” and fit and glistening. She leaned over me, and I could smell spit and cum on her lips and sweat in her hair. I could see her pert tits through the wide neck of her  _ happi _ too, but I tried not to look. Tried to meet her eyes instead. She hooked a single finger under my chin and lifted my head up to meet hers. To my absolute surprise, she kissed me on the lips, slowly at first, then opening my mouth just a little, just enough so I could taste the remnants of Tobirama in her mouth, then closed her lips and pulled away with a smirk, leaving me gaping. My heart was beating so hard it was the only thing I could hear. 

“Flossie, get out of here!” Tasha laughed and shooed me away. I blinked at her. She waved her hand again, looked confused why I hadn’t just gotten up off my ass and left already. “Please? Go?” she insisted, “My husband and I have some business we need to attend to, alone?”

I mean, I could barely move. I definitely couldn’t think or speak or feel any fucking part of my body. But as if in a trance, I obeyed her, collected myself up off the ground and walked out of the Hokage office. As I crossed the threshold of the office, she called out, in a singsong voice, “That was fun! We should do it again!” And then the door fell shut behind me. 

  
  



End file.
